(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to books and book binding, and more particularly to modifications of books wherein a device is combined with the book preferably the combination is such that the device is embedded.
(2)
The art in this area shows books in various combinations with devices. Situations may arise where it is desirable that some device or apparatus be inserted within a book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,938 discloses a combined photograph album and music box. U.S. Pat. No. 170,042 discloses a photograph album which has been modified such that articles may be inserted into the book.